


Heart of White Gold

by Kickberry



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Weiss discovers a kink in the choices she’s made as part of her attempt to have it all.





	Heart of White Gold

Weiss had been courted by several men ever since she was young. Her looks and title as heiress to the Dust Company made her something of a phallus magnet. Some were old - her father’s friends, others were young. In her affluent world, men of all social standing attempted to woo - and fuck - her. She put most of them down with words and steel, became efficient in the art of rejection. There were some occasions where they did seduce her in their favor, whether it be ‘borrowing’ lien or joining loins in some random bed for a good time. The latter case happened so often, the heiress added another factor when it came to choosing a male companion: the size of their penises.

Now Weiss didn’t wish to shove the biggest meat out there into her snatch - Maiden forbid she ever took another massive cock from a Faunus (one night in a shack with a strapping young bull taught her that). She only cared that the penis be big enough to stimulate the buttons found deep within her birth canal. She carried this ranking into Beacon, a school full of peers. In some occasions, Port flirted with her - actually worked one time after Weiss managed a peek at his own trunk.

Through many candidates, Weiss chose one to be her boyfriend: Neptune Vasilias. He was handsome and adorable, a combination hardly found in most men. He also had a good reputation in school. Academics and combat prowess were top notch amongst other classmates. His bright demeanor made him delightful company - a similar perk she found in Ruby, the first gal Weiss might have considered as a choice if she acted on another desire.

When the night to consummate their relationship was decided, Weiss found disappointment with Neptune. As terrible and shallow as she felt, the heiress couldn’t find him impressive with his pecker. Yes, the length and girth were fine, but not enough to reach her erogenous zones. This quality bothered her because she wanted sex to be enjoyable in any relationship that involved it.

Weiss didn’t dump Neptune for this, not on the spot because he was still a better choice compared to most men. For another approach, she researched others in discretion. A new idea for one arrangement altered her usual search criteria, focused on someone whose package outweighed other values. Gossip, rumors, and perception led to one unlikely candidate: Jaune Arc.

Jaune was a blond male in the same year as Weiss and her boyfriend. He was actually not terrible boyfriend material due to his standing as the leader of Team Juniper. His grades in studies and combat weren’t excellent, but he was improving. Looks placed him in the same category as Neptune, just a few ranks below which wasn’t bad. Jaune was actually above average - it’s why Weiss tolerated the times they associated as ‘friends.’

But the current scavenger hunt led her to him as the prime candidate. Eyewitnesses and rumors confirmed he packed an unusual asset in his pants. Several mentioned this trait alone landed him time with two females on separate nights. If not for his lack of confidence, the Juniper leader could have been quite the playboy.

When she thought about it, Weiss figured Jaune’s soft attitude made him an easy one to approach about her offer for a ménage à trois, a three-way relationship. She desired to have both Neptune and a well-endowed male. And the fact that this blond bull pined for her - despite being in the company of gorgeous ladies like Pyrrha - made it easy to achieve this coveted lifestyle.

“Do I really need to keep this on?”

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she blew a white strand of hair away from face. She didn’t like the question that came from Jaune, a young man with light skin and short, blond hair. His natural features were plain as his white t-shirt and socks. Weiss was glad that she chose to add some excitement to this average joe like the black blindfold worn over his eyes. The best part was the lower area, bottom stripped of jeans and whitey tighties. Her face hovered near this place of interest to blow air against a flaccid cock with a base covered in a yellow bush.

For the earlier question, she answered, “Yes. Don’t you want to feel good?”

“I do, but...but can’t I see your beautiful face?”

The request made the heiress roll her eyes. Although she appreciated the genuine praise, it didn’t convince her to remove the blindfold. It was there to ensure he wouldn’t stare as she had his cock in her mouth, the promised blowjob that took place in an unoccupied white restroom. They were in the one assigned for females as made evident by the wall’s pearly tiles and white spotless floor. Here, Weiss felt comfortable enough to be on her knees while the male intruder sat on the toilet. Although the room’s air was filled with the smell of peach roses, the male’s raw scent touched more on her senses.

Although Weiss had given the mouth treatment many times, she felt nervous about this cock. Only halfway erect, the man meat reached a size bigger than the norm. Pre-cum already dribbled from the piss hole, slid down the length. The heiress remembered the street folk called this a jelly-filled sausage.

“Um, I don’t know if this part of the play, but you’re tickling me.”

The kneeling female realized she had been staring at the dick. Her heavy breaths flew into the meat, the mentioned tickling. Somewhat upset for her trance, Weiss flicked two fingers against the pole.

“Ow!”

“Interrupt me again and I’ll use my teeth.” Weiss grabbed the penis to keep it still. The fingers barely wrapped around the entire length. “You should be glad that I’m willing to be your sex pal. Remember our first time, the one you said was the best you ever had?”

“Yeah. But that night was so hazy. I can’t believe we just did it after that party.”

Weiss remembered that saucy evening. In summation of that event, she used some clever tricks to get her target drunk with some beer cans. One trip to the motel started their string of affairs.

And like the times before, the heiress couldn’t believe she had given maintenance to the eight-inch cock in hand. Although its length wasn’t so special when fully erect, its thickness placed it in a different league. Her first time riding this piece almost matched the messy lay with that bull Faunus.

“Look, team practice is coming up in an hour. Let’s keep things straight from this point on so we can enjoy ourselves in a reasonable time frame.”

After Jaune nodded, Weiss licked up the side of his penis. As her taste up picked up the bitter flesh, she flicked her tongue at the piss hole before making the trip back down the length. With every motion, the white-haired slut slobbered all over the piece. This work pumped more blood into the flesh pole until it reached its full size of ten inches. Veins throbbed on the surface; this erection pulsed like it had a mind of its own.

“Remember Jaune, warn me when you’re about to cum.” Weiss pulled her mouth off the phallus to pump it with one hand. “Don’t just blow it into my hair; it’s a pain in the ass to clean that mess.”

The blindfolded blond nodded with pursed lips. Despite her doubts, Weiss shrugged before she wrapped lips around the penis head. She struggled to take in the meat. Through the pain, she jammed the penis in until its tip reached the back of her throat. The cocksucker became still so she could adjust to the size, wait for her spit to lube it all up.

“Are you okay?”

“Hg, ghk.” Weiss could only reply with chokes. As her mouth secreted spit all over the swallowed meat, she slithered hands all over the male’s legs. This foreplay caused the body to shiver. When ready, the heiress pulled back to slide her tongue and lips along the meaty length. At the tip, she stopped. A second passed before she slurped back down the huge phallus.

“Ooh, sl-slower. Or warn me, I-I almost came from that.”

The heiress rolled her eyes; speed was necessary to make him cum as soon as possible. Weiss didn’t tell him before because she complained about this in the past. Her only option was to cooperate: bob her head up and down at a decent speed. She added loud slurps and gurgles for the male’s audible delight. All of her actions made the blowjob receiver groan until his voice strained.

“I’m cumming, I’m cumming!”

Weiss couldn’t make it back to the hairy base before cream blasted into her throat. The heiress tried to swallow down the bitter drink, gagged a bit with this effort. She tolerated the gushing flow until the last bit spurted onto her tongue.

“A-are you okay?” Jaune huffed. “It sounded like you had a hard time.”

The cocksucker reared her head back until the penis tip exited her mouth. She licked her lips, tasted the salt of semen. After gulping down the rest, the heiress took off her crystal-colored heels. She slid down her shorts, then black panties. “Don’t worry about me, just make sure you don’t lose that hard-on.”

“It’s been hard not to have this. Kind of embarrassing when I have it during some mornings.”

The comment somewhat amused Weiss, a businesswoman pleased with her choice of investment. She displayed this contentment with a small grin as she hovered her bottom above Jaune’s waist - her target: his big, bulging dick. She also undid the back of the blindfold, but didn’t take it off. She expected it would go off during the motions of coitus. “That’s very good to hear, but I hope you can find someway to handle that horny inconvenience.”

“It always goes down when we do stuff like this. I hope you’ve also been having a good time.”

Weiss paused when she remembered the past, times when she did have fun with her current partner in hotels and restaurants. Hardly any with Neptune surfaced. 

Weiss banished these thoughts and lowered herself. She did so slowly out of suspense for the greatest sensation her body had yet to feel. Any grip on logic waned the moment her bare pussy kissed the head of her mate’s cock.

“G-going down.”

“Sure, take your time.”

If Weiss didn’t know Jaune, she would have labeled him as a douchebag. The blond lad should have known his phallus was not easy to take in. And pressed for time, the heiress had to push harder for a faster descent. The rush slid the hard meat over many nerves in her vag, created jolts that invaded her nervous system. This erotic agony continued until she finally landed on his lap.

Weiss covered her mouth to muffle moans. Her pussy wrapped around the huge invader, tried to adjust to its heat and pulsing veins. This union already started up pressure for an orgasm; her lips began to curve into the big ‘O.’

“We have to move. It feels so good, it feels like I’m going to cum any second.”

“H-hang on, I need to make the condom.” The heiress squeezed her eyes shut to focus, will solid energy to cover the bare meat of her pussy. Once she was sure the passage to the womb was blocked, she let out a sigh of relief. “O-Okay, you can move, but not so fast like the last time.”

“We did it fast because a dog went up behind me when we did it in that alleyway.” Jaune snickered, “Getting licked in the butt felt weird. Jumping into your vagina made us both cum at the same time. I kind of miss Wet Willy.”

Weiss tried not to laugh at that strange memory. Immense pleasure rolled through her brain as her partner thrust his penis into the drenched pussy. When the cock went fully inside, she raised her hips. Jaune also pulled back just as she returned back down his length. It took a few more tries before the pair found a pace where their crotches met at the same time. The cock repeatedly smacked into the cervix, stretched out any knots and untouched flesh in the heiress’s birth canal.

“Oh, hrm.” Weiss made more noise as she rode her blond bull like a cowgirl. She had hands on his shoulders to keep herself upright. Soon, she leaned back and rested her palms against his knees. In this bended stance, the kinky rider bounced harder. Her shapely mammaries followed along, jiggled in the air. This erotic stance seemed to prompt Jaune into using harder humps. Hands on the gal’s waist helped him screw her hard, fling their fluids onto the walls and toilet seat.

“Are you almost there?” Jaune asked. The rest of his blindfold came off to reveal his closed eyes.

Weiss groaned, “Y-yeah.” She lost her train of thought when the seated male rammed his cock inside the snatch. Such blows came in so hard, Weiss’s body quivered. Her pussy became swollen; her ass rippled from the hard thrusts, an effect always created by those who intended or wished to impregnate her. “Do you want to do it at the same time?”

The heiress nodded. She was glad to have been asked this; simultaneous orgasms was a favored effort in sex. To reach this goal, Weiss slowed down, but continued to slide her vaginal lips up and down the breeding pole.

“I’m cumming.”

“Me too.” The heiress screwed down into the lap. When there was no more of the penis to take in, she placed all her weight on that spot. “I’m cumming too.”

The inside walls clenched onto the dick. Hot cum ejected into the same area. Both participants moaned as they secreted natural fluids all over their respective organs. Weiss groaned from the sensation of being filled. She found greater comfort in the fact this was achieved without the risk of pregnancy.

When their orgasms died down, both slumped against any support. Jaune leaned against the toilet; Weiss placed her front against her partner’s chest. The latter gal placed head next to the lad’s neck as she recuperated with deep breaths. When she got up, her eyes found Jaune’s pair of beautiful blue. The heiress stared into the pupils, mesmerized. A strong emotion made her move forward to press her lips into his soft one.

This kiss was gentle and sweet - different than the lustful, rough makeout sessions they’ve had. As intimate and magical as it was, their lips came apart a second later. This end made Weiss realize its flaw: it wasn’t sexual, but loving. This relationship was supposed to satisfy carnal desires, not ones related to matters of the heart.

Disgusted for many reasons, the heiress pushed off. She squealed a bit because the cock was still big enough to pull on her insides. It took some effort before the man meat finally popped out and showed off its coat of shiny liquid. The same substance dripped from the blushing snatch. A raw smell wafted into her nose.

“Class is going to start soon. I’ll go first. Don’t come out until I give the signal. And stay a few steps behind me; we’re done for now.”

With this comment, the heiress bent down to retrieve her panty. She did her best to ignore the uncomfortable silence that started after their kiss.

“You know, Pyrrha asked me out the other day.”

Weiss froze at the sudden news. This hardly lasted a moment before she pulled the underwear high until it covered up her cum-covered vagina. “That’s good. If she becomes a handful in bed, we can slow things down, change the schedule.”

“I turned her down.”

The heiress frowned. Frustrated, she turned to see Jaune pull up the rest of his pants. “Why? You two are clearly perfect for each other. And in a partnership with good terms, people would already assume the both of you are getting intimate.”

“I actually had sex with her once. We did it to take care of her virginity.”

Weiss’s jaw dropped. A trace of murderous intent touched on her awareness. Unaware that he was being too direct, Jaune sighed, “But it wasn’t the same as doing it with you. Sure, Pyrrha’s beautiful and the sex felt great. What wasn’t there was the...the connection; it doesn’t feel like we’ll ever go beyond being good friends.”

The lad stood up. He fixed his belt and zipper to secure the pants. “I choose to be with you. As a friend with benefits or non-sexual pal, I still feel like we can be more if you want to give me a try.”

Weiss didn’t agree, but she couldn’t voice it. She tried to change this in order to make apparent the boundaries of their relationship. Yet, a tug in conscience forced her to stay quiet. This left too much to interpretation - left room for mistakes and regrets.

“But you choose to be with Neptune. It’s hard to say that’s a bad choice because he is a great guy.”

After he finished his belt, Jaune stepped forward to kiss Weiss’s forehead with a hand pressed against her cranium. The receiver lowered her eyes, had a brief moment of tenderness from his touch.

“I won’t bring this up again, but if you ever change your mind, talk to me.” The taller blond leaned back. “I can wait until graduation or however long you want to continue this relationship. Just think about it when you can, okay?”

The heiress did not nod or voice her opinion. She simply turned around to walk through the stall door. She resumed her stride until she was outside the restroom. In this far end of a hallway - one of many inside the buildings of Beacon, Weiss leaned her back against the wall next to the open doorway. She squeezed her eyes shut and pressed a hand against her chest, the heart that smashed its entirety into her rib cage.

Jaune’s confession rattled her to the core not because he only offered himself as a long-term partner, the lad did so out of genuine love. Neptune never displayed this at all. Weiss didn’t believe love would ever affect her choice in company. Her ‘friends with benefits’ proved this wrong, turned himself more than the bull she wanted to simply fuck with for the many orgasms.

Weiss forced herself out of this funk with a huge intake of air. Once she puffed it back out, the classy gal regained a composed stance and smoothed out her skirt. She took out her Scroll from one pocket and pressed a button to send Jaune the all-clear message. Soon, both teens were in combat class with their respective teammates; the sex partners integrated back into normal life.

But Weiss could never see her trysts as the same ever again. She experienced this later at night when she had sex with Neptune, only saw Jaune’s face on her boyfriend’s. Desire for the Juniper leader drove her insane enough to call the blond bull hours later for another round of mind-numbing sex. The heiress relished his touch and large cock as she tried to convince herself that she wouldn’t make such a rash decision the next evening and the one after that. Countless times, Weiss drove this denial on for as long as she could take it into the unforeseeable future.


End file.
